The Choice
by Selonianth
Summary: Ichigo is being driven insane by the constant drain of shinigami duties and human work. He is given an ultimatum to his situation but will he take it? Read to find out. Abandoned. Too Corny for my tastes now.
1. Chapter 1

The Choice

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach or any of the characters in it. They belong to Showen (sp) Jump as such I do not know if this would ever happen in the series so don't yell at me if it doesn't……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...………………………………………………………………

I.P.O.V.

"Damn," I swore "Every time Rukia and I are getting anywhere a meeting is called whether it's a captains, vice-captains, or both we're always interrupted….. course me being on call for the hospital doesn't help either… if I wasn't on call we might actually have some time for ourselves." This thought ran through my head several times a day. "Even if I could quit which I can't, I would still have to be in the real world a decent part of my free time just so no attention would be drawn. If I was a full fledged shinigami I would be a captain but nooo they won't let me be one, even though I have to go to every Captains meeting, just because I'm human." This thought came directly behind the first every time I thought it.

At the moment I was heading to a lone meeting with Head-Captain Yamamoto. Apparently some of the captains and even Rukia were complaining that I was unfocused and therefore Yamamoto called me using a hell butterfly and told me to report to his office. Apparently they claimed that it influenced my battle performance. Which I have to admit was semi-true. If a lull occurred in the fighting and I was allowed to think about other things than fighting or rather preparing to fight then I would get side-tracked and then when the fighting started again I was a little distracted. Otherwise that was completely false.

Anyway I digress I stopped right in front of Yamamoto's office and knocked and it was immediately opened "Man this guy is fast for being so old," I thought. However Hinamori walked out said hello and walked off her new captains cloak waving. She exited the building and I stepped into his office "Yamamoto you wanted to see me," I asked. "Two things, one at least call me Captain Yamamoto, two, yes sit," Came the reply and I did so sitting at the other side of his desk where he was rubbing his temples.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sorry for the short chapters they take up two pages of my notebook… this one is a little longer at 3 ½ pages.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yamamoto continued to rub his temples trying to think. "Ok I'll start with why do you think you're here," he said obviously not knowing what to say. Truth was I had no idea at this point. Yea yea I told you earlier why I was here but at the time I had absolutely no idea in hell. "Haven't the foggiest," I replied. Ok I'll admit I had some Idea but I had thought it was resolved already. "It's the distraction problem again," He replied. So I had been right after all. "You seem to be losing focus after the smallest lull in the fighting; or so the reports of Ukitake, Rukia Kunchki, Abarai, and Hitsuguya; state," He finished. This startled me I didn't know Rukia thought I was losing my focus.

Of course her being semi-duty bound, she's become less so as we discovered we were falling in love, caused her to think I might be giving her too much attention and not paying any attention to my duty as a Shinigami/Vaizard.

Yet again I digress. "So what is wrong Kurosaki," He asked snapping me out of my reverie. "Well sir, its nothing," I replied "I can handle it." Then mentally I added "Somehow." "Your trying to find a solution to your free time dilemma aren't you," He said not really a question but still hitting the nail dead on. "Yes, but what can you do that would help that," I replied. "I," he emphasized "can't do anything the choice is yours and yours alone." This confounded me "What choice," I asked. "I'll put it this way, your soul is in no way human anymore so…." He paused unsure if he should say it "when your out of your body which is a normal human body it continues to breath and its heart still beats," He finished. As a matter of fact I had no idea it did that. "I didn't know it did that," I replied. "Well it does so, if your body stopped breathing and its heart stopped beating while you were outside of it well…… you would be a full Shinigami no longer human," He told me. "Therefore I would have more free time and probably be a captain," I replied. Then something dawned on me. "What about my family and my Vaizard powers," I asked "And were I to do this would it hurt?" Yamamoto seemed to see this coming and frowned "Your family, well other than your youngest sister would know what really happened, and as far as your being part Vaizard doesn't matter you would be free to use your powers anytime you needed since a Shinigami seal wouldn't work on them anyway and they are impossible to get rid of," He replied to my first two questions. "As far as it hurting it wouldn't as long as you were outside your body at the time all you would feel would be a feeling that something was happening to you like pressure on your stomach if being poisoned. You would feel pressure but it wouldn't hurt." This calmed me a bit but one thing still worried me. My little sister wouldn't know I was ok since she didn't really see hallow or other spirits se could only get a vauge outline. Therefore she didn't know that I was a Shinigami and quite alright.


	3. Chapter 3

BE PATIENT!!!!

At the moment I am suffering from writers block in the most extreme and so I beg of you be patient and review my stories with all you can to help me with inspiration. PLEASE!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Not realizing where I was going until I was already there. I arrived at the home of Kunchki Bayakuya. Being the only one who could just waltz in without worrying about being killed had its perks. I got to Rukia's room and knocked. As to be expected by my friend and lover the door was opened almost immediately by a very sexy Rukia in only her lacey bra and panties. "About time you got back it's almost midnight. What took you so long? I want to know what happened right now and I want to know now. If you don't tell me so help me you won't even touch me for a month not even a kiss," She threatened and I straightened up. "Yes ma'am," I said half jokingly. She pulled me into the room and shut the door behind her. "Well I got to Yamamoto's office and out walked Hinamori with a captains jacket for squad three. Then he welcomed me in and told me you and the other Vice-Captains had complained that I was distracted. He realized why and told me I have two choices either I can quit being a shinigami until I die of natural causes. This would be easiest on Yuzu. The second choice is I can jump out of my body and someone else can kill it so it stops breathing and its heart stops. This would be hardest on Yuzu since she's the only one that can't see me as a shinigami and therefore wouldn't know I'm alright and not to weep for me. The bad side to number one is unless the rare thing of me being reborn as young as my shinigami half is I would look as old as Yamamoto while you would remain young. I don't know what to do Rukia," I admitted. She nodded and sat down next to me to give me a hug. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing," She said. "Problem is I don't know what the right thing is and I'm lost what is the right thing," I asked. She shrugged "What's right is never obvious some pick the wrong path because they can't see that which is right and that which is wrong. I don't believe that is how you are. You will choose correctly," se said which consoled me a little. This was gonna take some serious time to figure out. This would be so much easier if Yuzu could see me. I guess that's all I can hope for.


	5. Deletion Petition

Forum link with the letter as well, for discussion

www .fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/

Also folks, just in case, make sure to backup your fics, dont want anyone to loose any hard fought work :( And for those wanting to send this or anything else, I believe their e-mails are under the help link on the upper right.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean

Selonianth


End file.
